


Feeding The Flames: Wild Ride

by AmbieBambi



Series: Feeding The Flames [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, Smut, mentions of anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Johnny always had a wild side, needing the rush of speed and adrenaline. You might have a bit of a dangerous streak in you as well. After one of his competitions, he sneaks you back into the Motorsports Arena to give you a hell of a ride.
Relationships: johnny storm x reader
Series: Feeding The Flames [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Feeding The Flames: Wild Ride

“You are sure about this Johnny?” You asked as he ducked his head out of the riders changing room, glancing around at the semi darkened arena. His eyes bright with excitement as he took your hand and tugged you along with him. 

“Everyone is gone Y/N, they packed it all up an hour ago.” He assured you as he stepped into the arena, where just a couple hours ago he had raced his course with several other contestants. You had stood then on the sideline cheering your ass off when his score had come across the screen placing him in next week's finals. “Wait right here while I go get my bike.” He pecked an excited kiss to your forehead and you fiddled with your suit he had you put on in the locker room nervously. Johnny twisted on his heels, walking backwards while admiring you, giving a low whistle as he looked you up and down. “I ever tell you how hot you look in that?” 

You arch a disbelieving brow and stuff the helmet on your head that you had carried out under your arm. “Super hot, I think I'm going to wear this on our next date night.” 

“You won't hear no complaints from me if you do.” He quipped back while turning away and racing away to grab his dirt bike. In the quiet of the arena, your eyes roamed over the seats that had been full before, and you started to imagine it full of cheering fans. Even though it made you feel a bit shy, you could see why Johnny loved this so much. Fans screaming and cheering you on after a daring trick, since that was all Johnny ever wanted to do, it would be a rush. Soon the arena was filled with the rev of a motor and the dirt bike spun out from the other end where Johnny had it stored, racing towards you till he spun it in front of you, pausing sideways in front of you. 

“Take you for a ride?” He leaned back enough to leave you room to sit in front of him. You were quick to straddle the vibrating machine between your thighs and wriggled your ass back till you were snug against Johnny's groin, making him rumble in his chest that was pressed against your back. 

The noise of the dirt bike took over as it jerked forward, you two raced towards the towering hills, Johnny was sure to steer next to a small jump, sending you two jumping over it and landing on the other side with a thump, making you scream excitedly. Johnny pressed further against your back to keep you steady while going over a series of bumps before twisting towards a bigger one. 

Much bigger, your eyes widened at the sight and you braced for impact. Johnny took it gracefully though and when he sent it flying into the air, you screamed this time, adrenaline pumping into your veins and the exhilaration making your heart race against your chest. This time when you two landed with a thump, Johnny pulled it to a stop. You yanked your helmet off and twisted to turn on your seat, facing him while abashedly exclaiming. “Johnny, damn I get it now. WHAT A RUSH.” your hands are sliding up his chest rabidly and your thighs clench against the bike because all that excitement has spiraled through your entire body, including a heated ache in your core. 

It was a rush for him as well, not so much the ride but seeing the way you just exploded from it. Your hair was a bit disheveled from the helmet and your words spilled in a rush like you couldn't get them out enough. Your touch, he could feel the way you grabbed at him to pull him into you, even your hips rocked subtly while your thighs were super tense. He just knew you were wet, aching, wanting, and in this moment he wanted that vital energy you were brimming with as his own. Your eyes snapped to his and your next words were just what he wanted to hear. “Fuck I really need you right now.” It was all he needed, Johnny was fucking hard for you. 

He dug his hands into your ass cheeks and pulled you forward against him on the motorbike, your hands working his helmet off to ditch it in the dirt nearby while grasping his cheeks that were flushed red and sweaty, hair spiked up with helmet hair, and blown pupils from adrenaline. Your heart never was racing so fucking fast or your blood pumping so hard that you could hear the echo in your ears. “Jesus fucking christ Johnny if you don’t fuck me right on this track.” You hissed and grabbed the front of his uniform to yank him into you, lips crashing and teeth biting at each other. 

“Fuck I plan on it.” He snapped right back, his hands working through the zipper at the top part of your suit and yanked it open to palm your tits, nipping at your neck as you breathed out sharply and flung your head back, getting lost in the feeling of Johnny taking over. “Bend you over and fucking destroy that pussy.” He promised and you dragged teeth against your bottom lip with a moan, covering his hands with yours and pressing your own fingers between his to pull at yourself as much as he twisted your nipples, making you whine. 

“Bend me over? Fuck please Johnny.” You squealed out when he licked up your neck to bite back at your lips and yanked his hands away from your breasts. 

“Get off and turn around.” He pushed you back and steadied you with a grasp to your hip as you leveraged yourself off with a swing of your leg and a hold on his shoulders, excited. Twisting around like he had told you, Johnny was right behind you, swinging his legs over the motorbike and caging you in between his thighs, his hands working your body suit off further. The more skin that got exposed, your neck was lashed with his tongue heatedly and down to your shoulders, making you sway at the sensation as your body suit gets pushed down over your hips and down your thighs, reaching behind you to fist your hand in Johnny’s suit at his chest, your step from it, shaking your legs to get rid of it. 

Once you got out of it, Johnny crashed behind you, his palms back to your breasts while sucking his marks into your neck. Push, pull, he kept your captured against his chest, making you wriggle against him, pressing your ass now into his hardness pressing against your cheeks.

“You all wet for me Baby? Cause you have me so fucking hard I could come right in my fucking suit.” 

You smirked, unable to help yourself, you grabbed onto one of his wrist and yanked it down between your thighs, forcing his fingers to rub at your clit while squeezing your thighs together to hold his hand in place. “Am I? Dripping wet and hot Johnny? You tell me.” You moaned while looking over your shoulder at him. 

“Fuck Y/N” He circled harder, faster and kissed you again messily while you panted against his mouth, feeling the coils in your belly start to turn into raging heat. So close, your body was starting to tighten and snap with your coming orgasm, but he ripped his hand away and pushed at your shoulders to snap your forward. 

You yelped in surprise while landing on your palms, bent over just like he said he was gonna. Hands heatedly grasped your cheeks, spreading them while Johnny sucked in air through his teeth at your clenching holes. 

“Fuck, they both look tempting.” His thumb traced around your tight ring and you wriggled your ass. 

“Next time Johnny, I really need you to fuck my pussy right now.” You whined out, and he plunged fingers into your sopping heat to feel you clench harshly around him. 

“Next time? You gonna let me fuck that tight hole?” He sounded excited as his hand tapped against your ass to make it jiggle. 

“Sometime, maybe, we will talk about it. But come on Johnny.” You pushed back into him impatiently and he leaned over while working his suit open to drop it enough to release his cock. As soon as he pulled himself out, you felt his heavy throbbing cock rut between your ass cheeks while he spread his thighs a little more. 

“Lift your foot Y/N.” He steadied your hips and you stretched a leg up, hooking your ankle over the dirt bikes's seat, and he tilted your hips enough to lift your other, his cock pressing between slick folds. Your head dropped a bit as your arms wavered. 

“Don't you dare drop me Storm.” You puffed out and his grasp tightened on your hips while he pushed into you, stretching around his cock which at this angle made you feel stuffed to the brim. 

“You really think I would drop you Baby? I've never dropped you before.” He gave a dirty grind that rubbed his groin into your plumped ass he was holding up as well as his cock splitting you open with every thrust he gave while pumping you back on him. 

You wanted to respond with that one time he did drop you, but his cock rubbed against your velvet walls, squelching noise around him. Your eyes rolled back into your skull as his cocks head pressed against this one spot. 

This one glorious spot that rippled up your spine and tingled through your head till your jaw went slack and you made the most needy noises. “Again Johnny, harder.” 

It was a whole different pleasure, why you so loved doing doggy style with Johnny. The slap of his hips against your ass would jerk you forward, the way Johnny would lose control and whip you back and forth, his grunts mixing with the sharp yelps you gave. “So fucking tight like this, that pussy is just pulling me in.” He grunted above you and you nodded vigorously, trying to keep your arms locked to keep you up. Your tits bounced with every slam he gave you and your muscles just kept spasming. 

“Joh-Johnny, fuck fuck fuck, yes, fuck yes. I'm going to cum.” You squealed and sagged forward a bit till he yanked you back harshly, your toes curled and legs quivered with the coming orgasm, rattling the motorcycle you were using as leverage. “I need it, I need to cum.” 

Johnny flexed his fingers harshly, his shoulders and biceps straining with holding onto you and swinging you back and forth to slap himself into you, he was close to, his balls drawing to tighten while his cock twitched in your greedy pussy. That greedy pussy that he was gonna just gonna fill with his seed, leave it drizzling down your thigh, the thought made him feral. 

As well as sending that white hot heat licking his skin, sweat drizzling down the sides of his temple as he snapped his palm against your ass, roaring out. “Cum for baby, drench my cock cause I'm stuffing you so full.” 

It was enough to make you lose that bit of control you had while he turned sloppy, hips jerking and grinding in behind you, you tilted your head to bite in your upper arm squealing while he fucked you vigorously, his arm loping around your lower stomach and fingers rubbing your clit to make you squirt around him, sobbing into your straining arms while he pumped his seed deep into you and then turned shallow, dragging his swollen cock through your sopping heat that kept clenching to hold him in. But his cock jerked out, cum sweeping through your entrance to flood through your folds and drizzle down your thighs thickly as he continued to shoot cum over your ass. “Fucking Hell.” He growled out as his hand pumped himself, thick ropes drizzling all over you. 

You were panting, about to lose your position when he loomed over you, wrapping his arms around you and groaning in your ear. “Drop your feet, I got you baby.” With relief you did and he tightened his hold to pull you back to a stand, he fell bare ass against the bike's seat and you sagged into his laps, head falling back to his shoulder as you felt the blood rushing in your temples at the sudden change of position. Air burned in your lungs as you took gasping breaths. You could feel Johnny huffing against your neck, his chest pressing against your back just as rapidly as your own chest was moving. His hold slightly loosened to rub his palms up your stomach back to massaging your breasts, making you chuckle at the lazy way he palmed you. 

You let your own slide up his thighs pressed underneath you, giggling once you caught your breath. Johnny lifted his head to look at you with a curious look and you moved to a stand and reach down to pull your suit up, glancing around the arena. “I cant believe I let you flip me upside down and fuck me senseless in the middle of this place. Anyone could have walked in.” You shake your head a bit and Johnny grins now that he knew what was on your mind, tucking his cock away and pulling you in against him. 

“I just came here to ride, if we’re getting caught it's because of you Baby.” 

You rolled your eyes at him and a shake of your head made you scoff as you pressed your lips to his, letting your arms fall around his shoulders so you could playfully tease the back of his neck, nipping at his full bottom lip, so pink and tempting all the time. “Don't you DARE blame it on me Storm. You were just as hot for it as I was.” 

“You got me there.” He winked and let his hands roam to cup your ass, pulling you in to grind against him. “I am never gonna get enough of loving on your sweet body and making you cry my name.” 

You hummed happily and pulled away from him, wriggling your brows. “Can we do the jump now?” 

Johnny swung up and straddled the dirt bike, scooching back so you could climb on in front of him after grabbing the helmets you both ditched earlier and stuffed yours on your head and he took his own to do the same as well. His arms were protective as they circled around you and thighs capturing your to press them tight against the side of the machine. “Hold on Baby.” 

A twist of his wrist revved the dirt bike and then he spun it around, shooting a trail of arena dirt behind him as he sped it up, flying you both towards one of the first jumps on the track, his chest pressing into your back, making you both lean forward while the dirt bike started to make its climb. 

Your adrenaline spiked just as you two crested the top of the hill and tires spinning as it lifted away from the ground.


End file.
